Speed and performance issues necessitate the use of memory in order to adequately implement the critical processes and functions provided by an integrated circuit chip. Often, an integrated circuit chip will interface with its own dedicated memory. The memory may comprise an external flash memory.
For example, media access controller chips often require the use of flash memory in order to effectively process packets that it transmits or receives. The media access controller may, for example, require the flash memory to store program code, MAC addresses, and other information or descriptors. Furthermore, the flash memory may act as a buffer to continuously transmit and receive packets at high speeds with other devices.
Similarly, off-chip memory may be required for processing performed by integrated circuit chips employing a trusted platform module (TPM). The trusted platform module (TPM) was developed by Trusted Computing Platform Alliance (TCPA) in order to provide a more secure computing platform for computing devices such as computers, PDAs, and wireless devices. An external memory, such as a flash memory, may be used to store secure data used by the TPM.
Unfortunately, the use of such multiple off-chip memories (e.g., flash memories) in a computing device often translates to additional costs. There are incremental costs associated with furnishing additional integrated circuit memory chips. Furthermore, this translates to increased space requirements, necessitating the use of additional board space in order to manufacture a computing device. Also, incorporating additional memory chips on a printed circuit board relates to increased power consumption and power dissipation. The increased power consumption may have a significant impact on battery life while the increased power dissipation may affect the stable operating environment of the computing device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.